


We can work it out... right?

by MrsHSolo



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHSolo/pseuds/MrsHSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 3 years after their reunion at The Ritz hotel. Carol went home drunk, Therese was not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while I was bored in my class in Law School (yep, I am not an ideal student), didn't had the time to proofread it. So, sorry if it doesn't make sense right now, but I swear, it will... eventually.
> 
> Enjoy!

I can’t find my damn keys in this damn small purse! Thanks to Abby and too many too count glasses of Martinis, the simple task of getting my keys and opening the door of my apartment has become a challenge for me. But at least that nitwit has the decency to drop me off outside my building.

Should I just knock and tell Therese that I lost my keys?

No, I don’t think so. I have a feeling that my angel is already asleep on our bed, dreaming. I don’t want to disturb her. We started living together around this time of the year, 3 years ago. Our anniversary is just around the corner, I just can’t remember the exact date in my state right now, but I should start preparing something for my angel. Those three years were so wonderful, it is the greatest moment of my life and I am pretty excited to spend the rest of my life with her. Oh god, I miss her so dearly, I want to run to our bedroom, lay beside her and hold her close to me. I just want to feel her body pressed to mine. 

Alright Carol, focus, I know that you can do this. Oh god, there should be a science to explain why the world is spinning so fast before my eyes. Chemistry, that’s the science behind it, you nitwit! Martini to be exact! 

As I start again in rummaging the inside of my purse, the door opened, revealing my angel on the other side. My heart, as always whenever I see Therese, skipped a beat as if on cue. I flashed a smile at my darling, hoping that she’ll show me her dimples that I love so dearly as a reply, but instead I heard her say flatly…

“It’s late… and you’re drunk”. 

Then she went back to our bedroom without even waiting for me to reply nor cross the threshold of our apartment. Wondering about the peculiarity of my angel, I closed the door behind me and made sure that it was locked. Then, with a great difficulty, thanks to the new feature of our apartment; moving walls and floors, I have managed to lay down on the sofa in the living room. 

“Theeee--rezz?” I called her. Hearing no reply from her I continue

“Are you maaaaaad?” Still no answer to my ridiculous question.

Ofcourse, I know that she is mad, but what I don’t know is the reason behind it. I know that this, barely able to stand on my own, laying down on a sofa in our living room, drunk as a skunk, is not your ideal state to see your lover. In our 3 years together, she saw me in a much worse situation than this for numerous times, I'm not proud of it. And in that every instance, she was always by my side taking care and making fun of me. So, I know that going home drunk is not it. 

In addition, I’ve called her a while ago informing her that I’ll be home late, for I’ll be having a dinner with Abby, who’ll be sailing to Europe with Cassie, her red haired girlfriend, tomorrow… 

Oh my god. Is it possible? It can’t be. Is she jealous of Abby? Clearly for the past years Therese and Abby have already spent multiple times together and I know that they enjoyed each other's company. I’m with her for god’s sake. She is the one that I kiss every morning and night, she is the one who’s beside me whenever I sleep and when I wake up, she is the one that I have sex with and most importantly, she is the one that I love. And I made sure that I send a clear message to her that my relationship with Abby will remain and will always be platonic. 

“Thuuuu-reeeez! Daarrhh *hik* liiiing! Talk *hik* to meeeeeee!” I called her, still no reply. I’m becoming irritated now, I don’t know if it is because of the Martinis or the fact that Therese is have another immature episode of jealousy. 

Removing my coat while still laying down on the sofa is pathetic and difficult, due to the fact that whenever I move my head the world seems to be spinning faster. I closed my eyes, hoping that it will stop my dizziness. 

Moments later, I found myself awakened by soft hands running through my hair, I must have fallen asleep for a minute or two. I tried to move my head but it just made the apartment spin faster and my dizziness stronger so I just settled with a grunt. I kept my eyes closed and focused all my senses to the hands that is now massaging my head. 

“Thu-reez, I luuurrrv you. Shoorry dart you are with a drunkeerrd *hik* like me” I managed to say, still my eyes closed. There is still no reply, but moments later, I feel warm lips upon my forehead before I dozed off.

 

Waking up with the worst headache, due to last night’s drinks, and with a sore back due to sleeping on the sofa is H.E.L.L. To top it all, it was already 9am, I am already late for my work! I’ll just call my office later to inform them that I’ll not be able to come to work. I just have to let this headache subside first. I am still laying on the sofa when I saw Therese already made up and ready to go to work. She was about to go to the door when I called her 

“Darling…” I sat up on the sofa, regretting it automatically because of the shooting pain in my head.  
She stopped on her tracks, and looked at me impatiently…

“Therese, we need to talk…” I managed to say.

“I… I have to go” she replied coldly then proceed to get out of our apartment shutting the door behind her. 

Great, the silent treatment. Shit. She REALLY is angry, this is the first time THAT she didn’t even bother to give me a kiss like she’s been doing every morning before going out for the past years. I have to talk to her. But first, I need an aspirin for this headache. As I gather all my strength before I stand up, my eyes suddenly fell on the coffee table in front me, and on top of it is a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. 

She may be angry at me, but I know that she still loves me. 

I woke up for the second time that day, my headache has subsided, my first instinct is to call Abby and tell her all about the strange acting of my lover. I looked on the clock, seeing that it is already 1pm, Abby’s boat has already sailed towards to Europe by now, I just have to wait for her to call me from Europe. So I have decided that I should fix my lunch, I am famished, the reason of the grumblings of my stomach. I opened the refrigerator and inside are untouched salad and lamb chops, both are my favorites. 

Within minutes I have finished my feast for lunch. I reached for my cigarette case and proceeded to smoke on the balcony. Outside, the sky is gloomy, it is like it is going to rain any minute now. I started to think of the events of last night and I still have no clue on why Therese acted that way. The only reasonable explanation is that she was jealous of Abby and this thought made me irritated. If that really is the reason, she’s acting like a child, so immature. 

But a sudden realization hit me, I was not the one who cooked the meals I found inside the icebox, it was Therese! She made dinner yesterday but I was out with Abby the whole night! Clearly, this is the reason! 

Tonight, I’ll just have to treat her to dinner in a fancy restaurant to make it up to her. Excited with my plan, I called her office asking her the time she’ll be able to make it home…

“I don’t know, Carol. I’ll be late…” she is still cold.

“Darling, I’m really sorry about last night. It slipped out of my mind…”

“You remembered?” her voice soften

“Yes darling… You made dinner and all. I saw the leftover on the fridge and I must tell you that the chops are cooked to perfection.”

“That’s nice to hear….”

“Therese, I was horrible. Will you forgive me?”

“Oh Carol. Yes, yes, I forgive you!” Now this is the tone and voice that I’ve been missing. 

“Oh Darling, you don’t know how relieved I am, hearing you say that! I don’t deserve you, did you know that sweetheart?” hearing Therese’s  
giggles made my heart warm.

“I’m sorry I missed your surprise out of the blue fancy dinner last night. Let’s go out for a fancier dinner tonight” I continued, the giggles  
suddenly stopped.

“…What... What did you say?” her tone changed.

“What? Let’s have dinner tonight?”

“No, no, no, the other one?”

“I’m sorry that I missed your surprise out of the blue fancy dinner last night?”

“Out of the blue fancy dinner?”

“Yes… So that dinner tonight?” I said to her

“I can’t.” surprised to hear that her voice was once again cold as the iceberg of Titanic.

“But… What’s wrong Therese?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh I know there’s something, Miss Belivet. A minute ago you were excited and you were warm. And now, you’re back to this. What is wrong??”  
irritation is fuming out of me, I just can’t control it anymore. I just can’t take this rollercoaster ride of emotions. 

“Is it your time of the month my love?” I playfully asked. I was expecting a little shy giggle as a reply, but instead I got a loud “NO!” from the other line.

“It is that time of the YEAR… not MONTH Carol! I’m busy, goodbye”.

With that she ended the call. 

What the hell was that? I thought that she already forgave me. I can’t, I can’t. And what did she mean that it is now that time of the year? I’m pretty sure that she’s having her cycle every month not every year! All this confusion, I just can’t take it anymore. Yes, it is official, now I am furious too!


	2. I Feel Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese recollects her dizziest time ever and actually explaining what's so special about the previous night. Therese's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually way, WAY, off from what I intended to be the Chapter 2. This is a result of, yes, another boring class in school. I know, I know, I need to focus on my studies. But hey, atleast you guys have some Therese's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

Can you remember the moment when you practically can see the world spin right before your eyes? Well, my last one is back last year. It was my first Carnival with Carol, we were having a road trip last summer, and there was one in this small town. I can remember that we can’t agree on which ride we should do first; Carol wanted it to be the roller coaster while I, on the other hand, wanted the Carousel. We settled it on the game of ring toss, whoever managed to get the higher points will have her way throughout the night at the Carnival and the other will just have tag along. Carol, who’s gifted with longer limbs and much athletic than I am, won and excitedly went to the ticket booth of the roller coaster. 

So, there I was waiting for her, staring on the towering tracks in front me, feeling the little shakes of the earth every time the train passes and hearing the deafening screams of the passengers, when a cool drop of sweat roll down from forehead. 

Carol, who just came back from buying the ticket to my side, hold my sweaty hand to drag me to the ride…

“Come on, slowpoke!” she said still holding my hand. 

“Carol, I… I can’t” I replied weakly. I can feel butterflies inside my stomach and this is not the “cute butterflies” that I usually feel whenever I’m with her.

She let go of my hand and placed her own on my shoulders.

“Darling, don’t be afraid. It’s just a ride…” she said as she brushed a hair strand off my face. 

“But… This will be my first time riding that thing. I’m afraid Carol.” I said with tears forming on my eyes.

“Alright. How about this? We ride the Carousel first then promise me, we’re going to ride this roller coaster after…”

I hesitated for a second but eventually agreed to her plan, she was the winner of our bet after all. The thought of riding the carousel with Carol actually made me forget about the roller coaster. Looking forward to our ride, I was the one who bought the ticket for the both of us. I chose a black horse that goes up and down to ride on while she saddled on the white one beside me. As the ride started, our horses began to ascend and descend simultaneously and our world, which is now filled with music, started to spin, slowly at first then eventually it began to pick up some pace. Seeing Carol sitting on top of the white horse and looking royal is one of the best image that I have taken of her with my camera. Everything in the world was blurry except the face of Carol who is now grinning from ear to ear. If only there is no onlookers around us, I would have kissed that perfect face right there at that moment. After a few minutes, I can feel that the ride is slowing down. The roller coaster ride is starting to come back to me and is again making me nervous. 

The moment we descend the Carousel everything was a blur to me. All I can remember is that Carol, who is restless with excitement, is dragging me to the roller coaster by holding my hand, not caring if anyone around us is making a fuzz about this gesture. Eventually, I found myself sitting inside the train, gripping the handle bars very tightly causing my fingers to go white. Carol, who is sitting right beside me with a wide grin written on her face, whispered to my ear. 

“You’re going to be alright”

The train suddenly jerked and started moving towards the tracks, every passenger including Carol Wooed except for me, who is still gripping the hand bars in front of me with eyes closed. As the cart starts its’ ascend to the highest peak, I took a peep and I saw that we were way up high. I started crying…

“Oh no Dearest. Don’t cry…” said Carols. She grabbed my hand that was gripping the steel bars and placed a kiss on my knuckles…  
“Here, I’ll hold your hand okay? I’ll never let go dearest.”

I opened my eyes and looked at her. Seeing her with adrenaline, excitement and sincerity radiating from her eyes and the wind blowing her gorgeous blonde locks gave me the courage that I needed. But before I even uttered a reply…

BANG…

The train suddenly start its way down the tracks with speed that almost gave me a heart attack. I honestly don’t know what transpired during and after the ride. Everything was a blur, I can just hear Carol screaming with the other passengers, I just kept my eyes and lips closed and gripped Carol’s hand as hard as I can. Then moments later, I found myself throwing up on the empty lot somewhere near our parked car, with Carol holding my hair back, laughing her heart out.

“Please don’t let me do that again…” I said to her when I finished throwing up all my insides including my intestines. 

“I can still feel my world spinning… I’m so dizzy! I’ll get you for this Carol!” I continued.

Carol, who seldom do this in public, kissed me tenderly on my lips. Then, eventually, still suppressing her laughter, snatched my camera and frantically snapped pictures of me. 

\---

So there, that was the time I’ve felt the dizziest in my entire life… until this evening. I can’t even walk straight goddamn it! Belivet, you have too much wine in your belly! 

After the telephone call with Carol earlier this afternoon, I’ve been too aggravated to concentrate on my work when Dannie dropped by my office door inviting me to a party at his apartment this evening. At first, I declined his offer, but after his persistence I eventually agreed to go. A fun night of drinks and laughs with friends will help me keep my mind off about last night’s incident.

Being together for years, Carol and I have been to countless parties and as a result, with no intentions, I have picked up some of the social skills of my lover. Although still intimidated by large crowds, I can now manage to relax and actually have fun in a small, intimate and familiar crowd. So Dannie’s party is just a small crowd with familiar faces from work and some of Phil’s friends. Richard was there too, he is still working at Frankenburg’s as the manager of the bedroom department. Oh, and also, he is now a father to a one year old girl. He even showed me a picture, producing it from his old wallet that I gave to him many years ago. Jack was also there too, even Greg, Melody, Ruby… and many more. And oh, I saw Genevieve too, she was there. Wine after wine we talked and I think she was flirting with me. She keeps on touching my arms and she keeps on flipping her hair. She even talks exceptionally close… So close that sometimes she spits on my face no thanks to her slurred words. As she talks, I can’t concentrate on the things that she is saying because I am actually thinking about Carol the whole time, I am physically aching for missing her body close to mine. With this thought and god knows how many glasses of wine, I called it a night and said my goodbyes to the crowd. I actually had fun but I just want to go home and press my forgetful lover’s lips to mine.

About last night’s incident, I’ve been giving subtle hints to Carol about the upcoming special day for the past week; like giving her 3 roses that represents our years together one morning and talking about reserving a dinner at the Ritz. I even circled the date on her calendar, which she regularly checks from time to time, with a red marker! Well, knowing how forgetful she is, I was not shock at all to know that she didn’t remember it. That’s why I made the surprise dinner in the first place! I am actually flabbergasted to know that Carol is so naïve and excruciating so slooooow to pick up on things like this.  
In other given day, this set up would be totally fine with me. There were NUMEROUS times when Carol will go out and have a drink with Abby, then she’ll come home very late and very intoxicated, that sometimes, she’ll need her best friend’s help in finding our apartment door. I am not complaining, don’t get me wrong, in fact Drunk Carol always fascinates me, it is not every day that you’ll get to see a clingy, needy, giggly and slurry Carol, so whenever I have a chance, I’ll take a photo of her and show it to the sober version of herself the following day.

But that particular evening is not fascinating at all… It made me furious by the thought of Carol is having a nice and wonderful time at the place where we met after our longest time apart, on the night of our anniversary with ANOTHER WOMAN. Even though I know that she is with Abby, I still can’t help but have another episode of my jealousy.

So here I am, trying to go home to my love, stuck outside our apartment. With the help of wine and frustrations of not being able to fit the key to the door, I am now knocking on it. Moments later, I can hear clicking sounds from the other side signifying that someone is opening it. Second later, the door opens revealing a golden goddess with her robe on…

“Therese, where the hell have you been??? I’ve been worried sick darling...”

As always, I am stunned with her grace and exquisiteness, even with just a bed hair and a robe on. Wishing that I have my camera ready to capture this beauty in front of me.

“Hey there beautiful!” I said, showing her my dimples.

The act of closing the few inches between us has been a great struggle for me. But when I reached her, I buried my face into her bosom, inhaled her scent and hugged her as tight as I can. 

“I’ve missed you so much! But I still HATE you for forgetting… No. I can’t hate you… I am mad! Yes, I am mad and furious at you! But I still love youuuu Carol!” I exclaimed, my face still buried on her bosom. 

“Are you... ARE YOU FUCKING DRUNK???”

“As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am!”

Then I pulled her close and pressed her lips into mine. The moment that our lips made contact all that anger, jealousy and negativity melted away. This roller coaster ride is totally worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know that this thing here is kind of chaotic. My mind is a mess and my products are showing it. But I do hope that you guys still enjoyed this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)  
> P.S.   
> I'm ending this here. :)


	3. You're Going To Lose That Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey you! Do you still remember me?? Haha. A subject of mine is killing me this semester (Criminal Law to be precised) and I was digging through my laptop files for some notes when i happened to stumble with the file containing this story. So I decided to finish this instead of studying. Lol. Enjoy! "Angst" ahead though. As usual, I ask for forgiveness for any mistakes.

The smell of coffee and toasts awakens my slumbering thoughts while the wet kisses that trails from my neck to my chest ignited the fire inside my being. A welcomed heat coming from a naked body pressing down to mine made me smile. With my eyes still closed, I managed to wrap my arms around the woman above me.

“Good morning,” she told me with a quick kiss pressed down on my lips.

“Good morning my love,” I greeted back while caressing her bared back. “You’re up early…” It was just an observation of mine but it came out as a question.

“I just… I…” she hesitated and trailed off, her chin resting on my shoulder. With my free arm, I brushed a lock of her hair and softly tucked it in her ear as a sign of encouragement for her to continue.

“I just couldn’t sleep… So when it was about time, I got up and made you breakfast,” in between kisses from my shoulders to my neck.

“Hmmm,” I hummed as I give her more access by arching my head and back. I have my eyes closed while I was savoring her lips pressed to my skin while softly caressing her hair, “For a moment there I thought I started snoring that’s why you couldn’t sleep. Let’s thank all the gods that I don’t…”

Suddenly, she straighten up without any warning making me jerk my eyes open thinking something must have happened.

“But you do snore Carol,” she told me with a matter-of-fact way that almost made me snort.

“I do not!” I exclaimed, feigning that I’m offended with her accusations. Although hearing that I snore is still news for me.

“You do!” she chuckled, her green eyes locking into mine. She was saddling me, her naked body fully exposed in front of me. The morning rays thankfully managed to pierce through the curtains to specifically lighten up the magnificent work of art in front of me.

“You’re beautiful,” I whispered and watched her cheeks turn bright red.

“Oh stop it,” she shyly tucked another lose hair to her ear.

“No, I won’t. I meant it! You are the most beautiful and magnificent creature that I have ever laid my eyes on”

“And Rindy!”

“Well, ye-ye-yes. Of course. Rindy is the---” 

She stopped me from telling more by kissing me passionately.

“I was just kidding, don’t take it too seriously. I know that Rindy comes first…”

I was about to protest that No, she comes first but she shushed me once again with a kiss.

“Don’t. I understand Carol. You don’t have to explain.”

“Beautiful and smart. What more could I ask for?” I teased before claiming her mouth with a hard and passionate kiss.

“Stop it already with the flattery Carol. I already spent a night with you and in addition, here I am naked in front you. You don’t have to tease your way to my pants!,” she rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Who told you that I’m doing it to get to your pants darling?” I teased, “I’m doing it to make you live with me”

“Oh,” she then slowly let go and unsaddled my legs before sitting on the edge of the bed. Her sudden change of demeanor made me panic and my brain’s gear immediately grind their way to think of something that I can say to diffuse the big ticking time bomb between us.

“Therese, darling, I-- I-- I was just teasing. It was so pretentious of me  making a joke out of it. My offer still stands but it doesn’t mean that you need to answer right away. Do take your time… I will wait patiently for you my love…” I then slowly peppered her bare shoulders with soft kisses.

“It’s just that it made me sad to think that...”

“I’m sorry darling,”

She cupped my face in both of her hands. We were face to face but I can’t see her eyes because she was looking down. I closed my eyes, cursing myself, I just got her back last night… She just made her way back to me last night and there I was hurting her once again early in the next morning.

“It made me sad that there will be no more sweet talks from you from now on then,”

“No darling. No. I’m sorry Therese. I love you, I love you…” I whispered letting my tears roll down from my closed eyes because I cannot keep them at bay anymore.

“No no no no no no,” it was her turn to pepper my whole face with kisses. “Oh Carol, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to! I should have thought of something else to say it instead of this joke…”

“What joke?” I curiously asked as she was still drying my tears

“Don’t mind the joke,” she kissed me on my lips before continuing, “What I’m saying is yes!”

“Yes?” 

“Yes! Yes, I would live with you! I love you too Carol!”

“A-are you sure?”

“Just shut up and kiss me already before I change my mind”

 

And then we kissed. She moved in after a week. That was how we started living together. It was that simple. And now I wonder, after shutting the front door leaving a half naked Therese and our unresolved heated argument behind it, how we managed to go from simple to complicated. I just walked my way towards the elevator but I feel so drained already. How is it still 8.40 in the morning? Did I put on mascara? I certainly hope not. where the hell is my compact? God, I need a drink. 

 

\---------

 

The deafening cries of our alarm clock managed to wake me up from my sleep. Immediately, the beating and thumping headaches invaded my senses. I hate hangovers! So so much! I grunted as I sit up from the bed and saw that I am just wearing my underwear. I can feel Carol stretching her body on her side of the bed.

“Good morning,” I greeted her while still sitting up on my side of the bed. I waited for her reply but she just stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

What the fuck is going on? Oh yeah, I’m supposed to be mad at her.

With my throbbing head, I wore my robe and made my way towards the kitchen to make us a pot of coffee. While waiting for the water to boil, I chugged down aspirins for my headache. I caught myself often glancing towards our bedroom door, waiting for her to come out.

She was the one who’s supposed to do the wooing not me! Pride be damned! I want her right now! I miss her terribly!

I almost ran towards our bedroom hoping to talk to her and explain everything and tell her that I forgive her! When I saw that she was nowhere insight and heard that the shower was still running, I stripped naked and silently tiptoed inside the bathroom.

As I passed by the mirror, I saw that there were some smudged lipstick marks on my jaw and some on my cheeks. I smiled trying to remember the time from last night when Carol put them there but it seems that my brain still can’t access my memory bank. Then I slowly slipped through the shower curtain without her noticing it. Standing behind her wet naked body was a sight. I silently closed our gap before embracing her from behind.

“It’s me…” I whispered when I noticed that she got startled by the sudden contact. I silently caressed her arms and made slow circles on her stomach as I press my naked body to her bare back.

She then slowly untangled my arm from her body while carefully turning around to face me. Her blonde hair was a bit darker than usual because of the water. I flashed her my knowing smile, trying to convey my hunger deep inside.

“It’s all yours,” she coldly said before stepping out of the shower leaving me with a gaping mouth.

What? Is she angry now? Am I the one who forgot the date of our anniversary? I mean, yes, the way I reacted was kind of childish but I do have the right, right?? We need to talk about this. We have to finish it right now! But right after I finish my shower cause the running water feels so good… it actually eases the pain in my head but not the one in my heart.

Stepping outside the bathroom, I saw her already dressed up and ready for work.

“Carol…” I called her, ready to explain everything. But as if she didn’t hear me call her she just marched outside the bedroom.

I ran after her with only a towel wrapped around my naked body, determined to finish this misunderstanding, determined to tell her that I forgive her.

“Carol!” I called her again as I grabbed one of her hand stopping her on her tracks, “We need to talk.”

“Ofcourse… NOW you want to talk,” she sarcastically exclaimed.

“What is wrong Carol? Wha---”

“What is wrong Therese?? You are asking me what is wrong??”

“Yes…” I was startled by her sudden outburst.

“You are the one who suddenly gave me the silent treatment! You are the one who doesn’t want to talk to me! And then you come home god knows how late! While I was here worried sick you were just out drinking with god knows who! And without a single word from you! You could have called me but no, you were shutting me off with no apparent reason like a fuckig child! So you tell me, what the fuck is wrong Therese?!!”

For the record, she never raised her voice on me, not even once. Not like this. So this sudden outburst is very new for me… for us. But that doesn’t mean that my own frustrations will be at the minimum. My ears were red with anger as I stare directly at her stormy grey eyes.

“Are you forgetting something Carol??? Shall I remind you how many times I opened that goddamn door just to be greeted by your drunk ass??? Or have you forgotten how you stumbled your way towards this very sofa just to sleep in it with your work clothes still on just merely 2 nights ago???”

“It’s different Therese!!! You always know that I am with Abby!!”

“So if it’s me it’s childish but if it’s you it’s different??! Because you’re with Abby??! Well then, I might have to give Abby a call tonight to invite her cause I’d definitely be going out later having a drink!!!”

“She’s sailing to Europe!”

“I don’t give a damn! Wherever she is in this godforsaken world, I am going to call her and no one can stop me! Don’t think that I haven’t noticed that you’re spending more time now with Abby more than before… That you’d rather drink with her than spend time with me… because I did! I did notice it Carol!”

“So, all of this… ALL of this... is about Abby??? Still Abby???!! Goddamn it Therese! How many times do I have to tell you that Abby is just my friend??!! She is my best friend for chrissakes!!”

“This is not about Abby!! This is about you Carol! It is about us! We barely see each other during the day and the limited amount of time that we have for each other during the night is becoming scarcer than ever… Is this relationship still important to you??? Do you even still love me??”

“How dare you ask me that??!” her voice was shaking and I knew that she was hurting but I just have to push it. Just to hear her say it to reassure myself cause I didn’t know that I’ve been suppressing these kinds of thoughts within me until it came out of my mouth. Maybe this is not just about the anniversary, maybe this is about something bigger and darker buried within me that’s only been excavated now.

“Answer it!!” i demanded.

“I’m going to be late. I don’t have time to deal with… whatever this is---” she then turned on her heels and marched towards the front door.

“Go leave! That’s what you do best! Atleast now you have the guts to do it in front of me instead of just sneaking out while I’m sleeping!”

To tell you the truth, even I was shocked to hear those words come out of me. Carol stopped on her tracks and turned around to face me. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but decided against it. I noticed that her grey eyes were clouded with tears that were ready to fall and it immediately broke my heart.

“Carol, I’m sor---” I softly called out to her but I was cut off by the sound of the front door closing.

  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Should I make this longer or make them have their make up sex? Or should I just break it off between these 2? Hmmmm....


	4. No Reply

It is my first time spending a night here in Rindy’s bedroom.I don’t even spend much time here cause it just makes me miss my snowflake more. The last time I was here was still back when we just got our new vanity. We haven’t disposed of the old vanity yet when the new one was delivered so we decided to place it temporarily here.

But until now, the old vanity is still in our bedroom and the new one is still sticking out like a sore thumb here in Rindy’s room. Our temporary becomes permanent. Now I wonder… Is this new temporary arrangement of ours will slowly become permanent? Will this pain that I’m feeling never fade?

My brain suddenly singled out a specific memory from a few months back. I was sitting in front of our old vanity applying my mascara when I saw her enter our bedroom still wearing her afternoon clothes.

“Are you not going to change?” I asked her, eyeing her through the mirror, while my hand holding the brush was in mid air. “We promised that we’ll be there by 8 darling”.

Instead of answering my question, she slowly made her way towards me. Even if I was watching her through the mirror, I can see her eyes were sparkling with naughtiness and defiance.

“Darling, we’re going to be late” I told her putting down my mascara when she was already standing right behind me.

“I didn’t see you all day. I’ve missed you,” she whispered as she began to softly massage my shoulders.

“It’s because you were locked in all day in that dark room of yours. It is the weekend after all, what are you doing in there?”

“The usual…” she whispered as she carefully move my hair out of the way to expose my nape before placing soft kisses over it.

“If i didn’t know any better, I’ll bet that you’re hiding someone in there instead of those chemicals,” I joked as I uncap my lipstick before putting it on.

She chuckled against my skin as she leaves wet traces of kisses along my nape down to my neck making my hairs stand along the way.

“Therese…” I let out a small whimper, unable to control my senses that were overcome by her touches.

“What?” she replied without lifting up her lips from my skin.

I closed my eyes and savoured her wandering touches all over my body. Her soft hands travelling from my neck down to my chest and eventually found its way to my breast through the neckline of my dress.

Unable to contain it any longer, with my uncapped lipstick in my hand I turned around and met her mouth with a fiery passion that I needed to let out before I erupt.

“You just put on your lipstick,” she warned me after pulling away from our kiss.

“I don’t care. I’ve missed you too,” my voice was coarse as if it was my body’s way of telling the both of us that I needed more... That I’m begging for more.

“You’re going to be late…”

“Let them wait… Or better yet I’ll cancel. I have much more important matter that I need to deal with right now.” I was about to lock her lips with mine once more when she pulled away again.

“You can’t cancel again. We cancelled on them thrice already Carol” she then sat on my lap before getting the lipstick from my hand.

“Surely they’d understand…” I protested while she was gently cleaning the smudged lipsticks around my lips, “You’re not even dressed yet darling.”

“I know,” she flashed me that knowing smile of hers. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

“You’re not coming aren’t you?”

“No. I am not.”

“You little minx,” I sighed irritably as I take my lipstick away from her. Irritated that I fell for one of her tricks again.  “You’ve done it again. I told you to stop doing that darling…”

“Do what?” she smiled.

“This… Using my weakness to your advantage” I sighed dejectedly while brushing my hair with my hand. She knows me too well.

“So I am your weakness?” still sitting on my lap she smirked.

“Darling, we promised them that we’re going to buy them dinner the last time we cancelled. And this is that dinner…”

“I still have a lot of work to do…”

“It’s a saturday Therese. You’ve been locked up in there the whole day…”

“I know Carol. It’s just that…” she wrapped her arms around my neck before giving me a quick peck on my lips.

“They’re making you work too hard…” I pressed my forehead to her own. “Don’t let me be the third wheel of those lovebirds. Come with me?”

“I’ll make it up to you later tonight okay?” she gave me a soft and tender kiss as if she’s careful not to mess up my lipstick again. After breaking off our kiss, I watch her stand up and walk to the door.

“What are you going to eat for dinner? You skipped lunch darling” i asked.

“Don’t worry about me,” she shrugged.

“Let me atleast fix you a sandwich,” with one last look of myself in the mirror I stood up from the chair and hurried towards the kitchen.

After making her a sandwich, I was good to go. She walked me to our front door for one last kiss.

“Please wash your plate later, okay? Don’t just leave them in the sink, we don’t want another episode with those pesky roaches hanging around”

“Sure,” we both chuckled at the not that far memory of us shouting blasphemous profanities to a flying cockroach because she left her dirty dishes in the sink overnight. No matter how much we spend on an exterminator, those sons of bitches can still manage to come back. Oh well, this is new york after all.

“Carol! Promise me that you won’t go overboard with the martinis alright? I know that Abby won’t be able to drive you back later ‘cause she’ll be busy with Cassy. I don’t want you to be wobbling your way down the avenue”

“Wow. I really feel like I’m a drunkard receiving a sermon from my doting housewife!” I laughed.

“Promise me!”

“I promise darling!”

“Hurry back home Carol… I’ll wait for you!”

\----

As I open the front door of our apartment both darkness and coldness welcomed me.

“Hello? Therese?” I called out while removing my heels by the foyer. No one answered me. The dinner with Abby and Cassy went well. Aside from the worried questions of Abby about her well being, the dinner sailed without any issues. And as promised, I abstained myself from drinking too much martinis.

“Darling?” I called out again. Still no answer. Feeling parched, I decided to get myself a glass of water. I made my way towards the kitchen wrapped in semi-darkness, not bothering to turn on any lights. I took a glass and poured water in it.

She must be sleeping already but she told me that she’ll wait for me.

I shrugged at my thought before downing my glass of water in one gulp. Walking towards the sink I saw that she left her dirty dishes again. I reminded her not to exactly do it but there I was staring right at it. I sighed before turning on the lights to get my apron and tie it around my waist. Thankfully, there was no roaches in sight. Mentally noted that I need to talk to her about this habit of hers.

After washing the dishes, I quietly entered our bedroom but I was surprised to see our bed empty.

“Therese??” I called out again while making my way towards the end of the hallway. I stopped in front of the door of her dark room. “Therese are you in there?” I called as I softly knocked.

“Oh you’re home…” I heard hurried shuffles on the other side before she opened the door just enough to let her head peep through the crack. “ How’s your dinner? Did you have fun?” she asked me.

“Not much,”

“Why?”

“Cause you were not with me…”

“Oh Carol…” she pouted, “Come here and give me a kiss,” she puckered her lips and made kissy sounds that made my heart melt.

“Why don’t you come out of there and I’ll give you a proper kiss back in our bedroom,”

“Oh I like that idea more,” she excitedly exclaimed, “Go ahead and freshen up. I won’t be long here…”

“Don’t make me wait darling…”

“I won’t” with that she closed the door and she’s off to her other world.

After taking a quick shower and changing into my silk slip, she was still nowhere in sight.

“Therese! I’m waiting!” I shouted from our bedroom.

“Alright alright! I’m coming! I just need to...” I heard her muffled reply.

Any moment now or so i thought. My activities of the whole day was already weighing down me. Yawning, I decided to wait for her in our bed. I didn’t know how long I waited for her but the moment I opened my eyes again I’ve realized that I must have fallen asleep against my will. 

I was about to get up from the bed to drag her out of that dark room when I realized that there was a weight pressing down on my body. I turned and saw her deep in slumber beside me, her head snuggled by my neck. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair goodnight before I close my eyes once more.

You see, the frustrations and irritability that I was feeling that particular night about her bailing on our dinner plans, her dirty dishes and her excessive amount of time spent inside her dark room immediately melted with just one look on her face. I can never stay angry at her.

Two soft knocks pulled me out of my thoughts. I can hear her begging me to talk to her but I restrained myself from opening the door because I know, with just one glimpse of her, I’ll immediately melt in her arms.

As much as my heart yearns for her touch, I needed to keep our distance to let both of ourselves think and breathe… That’s why I am cramped up here in Rindy’s bed... That’s why instead of answering her, I decided to turn off the lights.

\----------

It is a saturday and I’ve spent last night inside the dark room developing all my negatives both for work and personal use. Our confrontation took a toll on me, I was slowly being eaten by guilt the whole day yesterday. I tried calling her through the store numerous times but she won't accept my calls. Although Matilda, the store assistant, kept on apologizing saying that she was really with customers every time I tried to call her, but until now I refuse to believe that excuse.

I waited for her to come home last night. If she won’t take my calls, fine. But she cannot hide from me once she’s home but she stayed out late again. While waiting for her the phone rang, I almost jumped up from the sofa just to answer the phone thinking that it was her. However, to my dismay, it was Abby. She greeted me with our old friendly banter and asked me about her.

“Where is she? That nitwit told me she’ll call me today!”

“She’s still out I’m afraid,” I’m surprised that Abby still doesn’t know about the argument.

“Out? It’s already around 9 in the evening right there. If she’s not with you and she’s not with me, who is she with???”

“Oh I’m sure she’s on her way home now. Don’t make a fuss about it,” I tried to keep my voice to sound as normal as I can while trying to keep my emotions at bay.

“You better tighten your leash on that one, Belivet... Otherwise that blonde bombshell might stray!!” Abby laughed and I heard Cassy on the background telling Abby that it was not funny.

Yes, I agree with Cassy, it was not good joke at all but I tried to keep our conversation as light as possible by laughing along with Abby. After more pleasantries and hearing some of their sailing stories, we ended the call and I went back to waiting.

I missed the chance of talking to her when she arrived home because I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, all the lights of the living room were already off. I got up the couch and made my way towards our bedroom. I saw that the bed was empty. I checked the bathroom but it was empty too. I thought it was odd, I know for sure that she’s home for I saw her purse on the counter where she always place it whenever she’s home. I walked around the apartment once more just to check if there was a chance that I just missed her sitting in the kitchen or smoking outside the balcony but she was not there.

A thought came to me and I almost ran towards Rindy’s room. I saw that the lights were turned on through the cracks of the door, I held my breath before softly knocking twice. When there was no answer, I tried to turn the knob but it was locked. I pressed my head against the door and closed my eyes.

“Carol?” I whispered but I know that it was loud enough for her to hear it.

“Take our bed Carol. You’re too big for Rindy’s bed… You will be sore in the morning…”

Still no answer.

“Carol… I didn’t mean it… Carol... just please talk to me.”

I waited while trying to calm my nerves. The whole world was so silent that I can almost hear the rush of blood pumping through my heart. And then there was a soft “click” it was so faint that I’m not sure what it is but it was loud enough to make me almost jump out of my skin.

I looked down and saw that the lights were already out. The “click” was the light... She turned off the lights without acknowledging me.

“Fine. I get it. You don’t want to talk right now. I understand. But you can’t avoiding me forever. We are going to talk first thing tomorrow morning alright?”

Still no answer.

“Tomorrow morning, okay?” I repeated with emphasis. “Goodnight Carol… I miss you… I love you…”

Defeated, I retreated back to our bedroom and tried to go to sleep. But after numerous tossing and turning, I decided to spend the night inside the dark room working on my negatives.

I don’t know how much time has passed since I entered the dark room but when I eventually managed to crawl out of it, the sun was already at its highest. I looked around the apartment and there was no sign of her. This hide and seek that she’s playing is quickly getting on my nerves!

Feeling hungry, tired, frustrated, sleepy, and angry, I decided to solve it one by one.  First is hunger. I marched my way towards the kitchen and opened the ice box hoping to find some ingredients that is decent enough to make myself a lunch. To my surprise, waiting inside that cold storage was a plate full of food with a handwritten note saying “Eat”.

I took it out and heated it up in the oven. She’s mad but she still loves me for sure. Where in the world is she by the way? Is she in the store? I’ll just ring her their after I finish this lunch. How did we get here again? Oh yeah, anniversary! How can she forget the date when I went back to her? Is 3 yrs long enough to let the romance die between lovers?? I am supposed to be the one who’s angry and not the one feeling guilty about this. but she definitely pushed me and made me spit out those hateful words... I certainly didn’t mean to bring up Chicago… I am definitely over the chicago incident! It’s been 3 yrs! I am over it! I really am over it! I am!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I'm kinda on Carol's side on this one...


	5. Not A Second Time

I am now on the phone with the store to check if she was there and Matilda is telling me that she went home right around 4 in the afternoon. Odd, it is already around 6 and she’s still not here. Did Something happened! Oh god, I hope she’s fine. I give my thanks and my goodbye and about to put the telephone down when I hear Matilda speak again.

“Is everything okay with Mrs. Aird, Miss Belivet?” Matilda asks.

“Y-yes,” I lied. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh…” Matilda hesitates, “It’s -- It’s probably nothing.”

A thick uncomfortable silence is now hanging between us. I can hear her breathing through the telephone while I can hear my own heart beat thumping in my ears.

“It’s seems like she’s not herself since yesterday… Something was bothering her,” she blurts out.

“What made you say that?”

“She’s not attentive enough with her customers… Yesterday was the first time I saw her mix up purchase orders! It’s definitely unlike her!”

“Maybe yesterday isn’t her day. She’s human after all, not a machine---”

“--- And a while ago, I caught her dozing off on her desk and when I woke her up she just said that she didn’t have enough sleep last night---”

I told her she’ll be sore.

“--- I can tell just by looking at her that something is troubling her! I’m not saying that she looks like a mess or anything… I mean, I still think she’s magnificent. She’s the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on…”

Aha! I knew it! I knew it from the start that Matilda has a crush on her!! Right from the very start! I first heard about Matilda when Carol casually told me over dinner about 6 months ago that she hired an assistant.

“An assistant? Do you really need one?” I asked Carol.

“I don’t--- But Greg insisted that I should hire one…” Greg is her boss, “...to take some load off of me.”

“So who did you hire?”

“Matilda…”

“Uhm… Is this Matilda any good?”

“Well--- She doesn’t have any experience in the furniture business nor in any kind of industry… it is her first job. the poor old thing was even trembling the entire interview,” she chuckled and shook her head before taking a sip of wine from her glass.

“and where did you find this  _ poor old thing _ ?”

“I saw her staring at the displayed armchair from outside the window. Thought she was a potential buyer so I went outside. told me she was just admiring the upholstery of the chair. Eventually I found out that she was dead broke and looking for a job…”

“Didn’t know that you are now working for a charity? Last time I heard you’re working as a buyer in a furniture store…” I said sheepishly.

“Ha ha ha. Very funny,” she sarcastically retorted while trying to suppress her growing smile. “She moved here with hopes for a new life. And I just wanted to give her the chance that she needs…

“A chance to what?”

“A chance to live… A chance to enjoy life!”

“Just like how you’re giving a chance to  _ Tomas _ …” I was referring to the black cat purring on her feet. That stray cat followed her home one night she then fell in love with him and just decided to keep him as a pet. Unbeknownst to Carol, behind that fluffy and sweet facade, Tomas was the devil himself in flesh. Yes, I hated Tomas and he hated me back but I didn’t have the heart nor the guts to tell it to her. Good thing the universe has favored me with good fortune and made Tomas live with Dannie now… Let’s save the story of my struggles with Tomas for another day. “You said those exact lines about him!”

“This little angel deserve every love that he can get in the world,” she said while cooing at the little devil smugly purring. That ended our conversation about her assistant.

I didn’t think about nor we talked about Matilda until one month later when I was picking up Carol from the store for a lunch date. Upon entering the store I was surprised to see a brown haired lady about my age sitting behind the lobby desk. She was busy scribbling something down on a ledger and didn’t notice me approach her.

“Ahm. Excuse me. I’m here for Ca-- Mrs. Aird...” I asked her, silently shaking my head at the ridiculousness of my formality.

“Oh. I’m sorry… I didn’t notice you there,” she said with a little accent that I can’t seem to point if it’s italian or spanish. She then sat up and looked up at me. Her hazel eyes surrounded by her thick lashes made contact with mine. “What can I help you with?”

“I’m here for Mrs. Aird…” I repeated.

“Right… And you are?” she asked while flashing a curt smile.

“Therese. Therese Belivet. Her roommate. And you are?” Due to public scrutiny, Carol and I decided to keep the true nature of our relationship under wraps and only our closest friends and Harge know.

“I’m Matilda” suddenly her smile vanished from her face. “She’s expecting you. Let me just call her,” She then started to eye me from head to toe before turning her heels and walked away.

_ Poor old thing?  _ That lady is nowhere the poor old thing that I was picturing. I was expecting a fat aging woman who wobbles while she walks and farts constantly. Unlike the woman in front of me who looks like a model with her sun bleached brown hair, smooth olive skin, toned limbs, and mile long legs!

Moments later Matilda came back and walking behind her was Carol with a spring in her step and her purse by her hand.

“Hello Therese!” Carol greeted me with a friendly quick kiss on each of my cheeks. “Have you decided where to eat?”

I shook my head. My eyes were glued to the summer goddess named Matilda behind her.

“Good. I have somewhere in mind that I know you’ll love and it is just around the corner,” Carol then turned her attention towards the brown haired woman. “Matilda, be an angel and hold down the fort will ya!”

I watched Matilda’s face turn from the perfect olive to a bright cherry red. The twinkle in her eyes and the uncontrollable wide smile said it all for me. I knew, from that very moment, that she slipped down deep into the rabbit hole.

“Yes, Mrs. Aird,” Matilda managed to reply through the flashiest, widest, and brightest grin that I’ve ever set my eyes upon. And it was making my blood boil.

“Therese? Are you ready?” Carol asked me.

Like a jealous lover on the brink of rage, I was suppressing all my urges to kiss the hell out of Carol in front of Matilda just to mark my territory… to send a message that Carol is off limits... That Carol is mine.

“Yes, lead the way  _ honey _ …” I said with the lowest, huskiest and sexiest voice that I can ever produce while grabbing her arm and pressing my body on her. It was a big risk but it was all worth it when I saw how Matilda averted her eyes away from us.

I saw Carol’s eyes widened in surprise in my sudden display of affection before she belt out the fakest laugh that I’ve ever heard her produce.

“Ha ha ha ha! Therese you clown! Let’s get going,” she said while nervously looking at Matilda whose eyes, and I’m definitely sure of this, were zeroed in to only Carol. “See you later Tilda!”

“What’s got into you?” Carol asked when we were standing by the curb waiting for a cab.

“Oh nothing… Just Marking my territory”

“ _ Marking my territory? _ ”

“ _ Tilda  _ has a hell of a crush on you Mrs. Aird…” I playfully remarked.

“No she does not!”

“Trust me when I say that she does… I’ve seen those kind of look that she got in her eyes… She got it real bad…”

“You’re just overreacting…”

“Maybe… Maybe not”

“Are you jealous? Please… I don’t--- I honestly don’t have any idea--- She is not even my type! I don’t---” Carol started her nervous blabbering.

“---No, not at all. I just need to make sure that she’s not barking on my tree…”

“ _ On your tree??  _ Chrissakes… Might as well pee all over me,” she playfully nudged me with her elbow.

“That’s too kinky for my taste Mrs. Aird,” I scrunched up my nose like I was truly disgusted with her suggestion eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

So you see, right from the very start I knew that Matilda has a thing for Carol. We’ve had similar light discussions like this before but it always ended with Carol just shrugging it all off. I always wonder if Carol is just totally oblivious or if she just secretly enjoys the attention. I need a smoke.

The Telephone with Matilda still on the other line forgotten, I reach out to the cigarette holder situated by the end table. There are 4 cigarette sticks remaining. Odd. I just refilled this with a new pack 2 days ago. Tsk. She’s smoking too much. I know how grumpy she gets whenever she runs out of cigarette, so now, instead of lounging around, I will have to go outside and buy her a new pa-- Hold on! Did she just call both Tomas and Matilda angel? Fuck. She calls me angel too!

What if I am just one of Carol’s charity cases? Just like Tomas and Matilda? This thought often visit my idle mind but I never pondered on it until now. I was in a wretched state when we first met and maybe because of pity and probably boredom she took me in. She was just bored and got too much time in her hands when I happened to pique her interest. And when she got bored with me she left me alone.

Maybe this time she grew tired of me again and --- you know what. I’m not even gonna finish that thought… She’s right. I’m being childish. I should have seen it coming. I am so tired of this. Why am I torturing myself? Torturing us? I’m going to end this once and for all!

The rining of the doorbell snaps me from my reverie. She's finally home! Time to do the right thing and end this quick. However, upon opening the door, a tipsy Carol welcomes me with a warm embrace with an equally drunk Dannie smirking at me by her side. What the hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Therese, and perhaps just like you, I'm getting tired of this. One more chapter to go or maybe two more. No, maybe three more chapters.. Aaarrggghhh. Can't make up my mind!! Lolololol.


End file.
